


Therapy Sessions

by Ianxgallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Therapist!Ian, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianxgallagher/pseuds/Ianxgallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich has a good life. Well at least he thinks so. What happens when nobody shares his opinion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Sessions

» Mr. Milkovich, the doctor is ready for you now. « the receptionist told him in a bored monotonous voice, chewing on the gum she put in her mouth earlier. Her ponytail bobbed up and down as she swayed on her heels, waiting for Mickey to get up and entering the doctor’s office. Mickey nodded briefly and got up, passing the receptionist as he set a foot in the office. He picked nervously at his fingers and bit his bottom lip. This whole ‘Mickey needs someone he can talk to’ wasn’t even his idea in the first place. Mandy forced him to go and and see a therapist. Such a waste of time. Mandy didn’t even know much about Mickey and his life since she left them to live alone in New York, so why did she decide that he suddenly needed someone he could talk to. He didn’t. All he needed was his mother who was the only person who would always protect and support him. 

Mickey let out a deep sigh as he let his gaze wander around the room and cracked his knuckles. »Mickey Milkovich. Take a seat wherever you like.« a cheery voice announced behind him. Mickey jumped as the person appeared behind him and turned around.

His gaze was meet with a tall redhead, who was wearing an expensive looking dress shirt and matching dark pants. The man looked too young to be a doctor and too gorgeous. »I’m Ian Gallagher and your new best friend.« the man told him and held out his hand. »I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m your new therapist. Don’t look so scared. « he added once he saw Mickey’s helpless expression. Mickey who was indeed feeling overwhelmed, took hesitantly Ian’s hand and shook it before he pulled it back. Ian took then his seat at the desk and pointed at the chair across from him, telling Mickey quietly to sit down as well. Mickey did as he was asked and tensed up once he felt the other man’s stare on him, trying to resist the urge to squirm under Ian’s gaze.

»Alright, Mr. Milkovich. Can I call you Mickey?« he asked, a polite smile crept on his lips. Mickey just nodded as he lowered his head and stared at the floor, wondering how it was possible to keep the carpet so clean. 

»Alright, Mickey. You can call me Ian, my colleagues told me it’s easier for people to trust each other when they use the first name and you will learn to trust me. If you don’t then it won’t work.« Ian explained calmly while he folded his hands and rested them on the desk. He was as cool as a cucumber not like Mickey who was a nervous mess. »Whatever Doc. « he replied his whole appearance and attitude changed suddenly into a sulky teenage boy who he really wasn’t anymore. Mickey crossed his arms, letting go of his fingers and leaned back into his way too comfortable chair. 

»So Mickey. Why are you here?« Mickey just shrugged, running his tongue along his bottom lip. 

»My sister thinks I spend too much time with my mom and that I kind off give up on my life, which isn’t really the case. You know I just spend my time with working a few jobs to pay the bills and rent, to support my mom. Mandy, my sister, isn’t even living with us anymore. The bitch just left us alone, she does not have the right to judge the situation. So I actually don’t know why I am here.« Mickey told him in a rush and tapped his finger on his knee. 

»Your mom, huh?« Ian asked him and raised on of his eyebrows. He opened one of the drawers of his desk and fished out a clipboard and glasses. Ian put his glasses on and pushed them up his nose with his index finger, writing notes down on some papers on the clipboard, before he lifted his head again and waited for an answer. Mickey seemed to observe every action of the redhead across from him, raising both of his eyebrows, which were almost reaching his hairline.

»Yeah, my mom.« he said while he flicked his tongue.

»Your mom seems to have a special part in your life. Tell me about her. « Mickey just shrugged and turned his head away from the man across from him, avoiding eye contact with him. He looked over to the shelves full of books. One book burlier and scarier than the other. He wondered if Ian read all of them. Back then when he was a teenager and the only thing on his mind was to be the valedictorian, yeah back then he read such books as well. Too bad this time was over. Mickey turned his head back to the readhead, sighing quietly as he did so.

»There is nothing much to tell, man. She’s just my mom, you know?« Ian just nodded at his words and focused on the papers on the clipboard, flipping through them. Mickey furrowed his brows as he saw the logo of a hospital in the corner of the papers. Medical reports. Ian was flipping through medical reports. » Alright, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about some topics. We will get there.« Ian assured him as he looked up again, a small smile playing on his lips. 

»Tell me something about yourself, Mickey. « He just snorted at the request and pointed with his chin towards the clipboard in Ian’s hands. »Don’t you have enough information about me?« he asked sarcastically and quirked one of his eyebrows.

Ian leaned back in his chair and put the clipboard aside as well as his glasses, observing Mickey’s movements for a moment while the pads of his fingers touched the same spot on his other hand. »These files « he pointed at the clipboard » Only give me general informations. I know that you are 25 years old, 5' 9½" and that..« Ian leaned over to look on on the first page of the pile of papers » your blood type is AB negative. Wow that’s the rarest one, you should bank your own blood in advance of surgical procedures to ensure that blood is available to you. Oh plus you had pretty good grades too. You were a straight a student. But you never went to college. How about we start to talk about that? You never attended a college, why not?. I bet you could get a scholarship easily. « 

Mickey huffed out his breath, he didn’t even know he was holding until now and slumped back into the chair before he shrugged again. » I already told you that I have jobs I need to be at to get the money for the bills. I don’t have any time to attend a stupid college. « Ian nodded shortly. 

»Did you ever plan on going to a college? I don’t know any person who refuses to even think about the option with such great grades, Mickey. « 

He was asking about his past. Why was he asking Mickey about his past? It was none of his business, he was not allowed to ask him about such things. Stop. He was allowed to ask him. He was a therapist with a degree. That’s why Mickey was here in the first place, so the doctor could ask him about different aspects of his life to figure out why Mandy thinks that he needs help. Ian was supposed to help him. Was he able to help him? Did he even need help? Stop. Of course, Mandy said so. But his mother didn’t think so. Mandy didn’t even know him anymore. What did she know anyway? Nothing. Stop. Mandy was his sister, his family beside his mother, she was the only one who cared about him next to his mother. She wouldn’t betray him like that, would she? She already did. Shit. Stop.

»Mickey? «

»Huh? «

»I was asking you a question. « Ian’s voice was gentle and soft, kind of soothing even. Mickey decided he liked when Ian spoke. »You seem a little bit off. Everything alright? « 

»Of course. What was the question?«

»Did you ever plan on attending classes at college?« 

»I- Yeah. Sure. Everyone wants it, right? So did I in high school. But then my parents get divorced and I moved with my mom and had to help her with the bills. « 

»You mentioned the bills a few times now. What do you do to pay them?« 

»Jobs. «

»What kinda jobs, Mickey? « 

»Jobs which pay the fucking bills. « He snarled irritated and crossed his arms. It still wasn’t any of Gallagher’s business what he did to support his mother. 

» Are those illegal jobs? Or are you just ashamed of them? «

»Or maybe I’m just not in the mood to talk to you! « Now he yelled even. Well that escalated quickly. Mickey stood up and stormed out, leaving a wide eyed Ian Gallagher behind him. Who did he think he was? Just because he was a doctor with a degree and a nice suit and probably a too expensive car it didn’t mean that he could ask Mickey such inappropriate questions. Fuck Mandy for forcing him to do that, and fuck Ian Gallagher for being so obnoxious and fuck the receptionist for giving him an annoying glare. He didn’t need anybody of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? If you would like to read more maybe? Idk? Oh I'm also not a native speaker so if you find mistakes just tell me!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: ianxxgallagher.tumblr.com


End file.
